Deals with a Demon
by curlyhair37
Summary: Naruto's parents had sold his life to a demon before he was even born. What happens when that demon comes looking for him now?


**Something new and different for me! More of an action type of story, which im not usually good at but I'll do my best! Review if you like it, Review if you don't, I enjoy critism! Just don't be too harsh about it please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

"Naruto! It's all dusty up here!" Sakura screamed as she climbed the stairs into the old attic. "It looks like no one has been up here in ages." Sakura reached the top and looked around the space she was in, it had a couple of boxes and bins with paper work inside of them. There wasn't much up there but Naruto had insisted that they had started their search in the attic.

"Oh, this is great Sakura-chan! There is barely anything up here!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his way over to the boxes.

"Naruto, how is this a good thing?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on her hip. She had wanted to spend her day off relaxing in her apartment but Naruto had complained, saying she never spent enough time with him, and guilted her into helping him today. She didn't really mind helping out her best friend, especially since he was looking for information on his birth parents.

"There's less things to go through! We'll be done with all of this in less than 2 hours, at the most." Naruto said, opening one of the boxes eagerly, "Let's get started!"

* * *

_"For when the time is right…"_

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking up from the paperwork in his hands. They had been searching for things for about an hour, and the only things they had discovered was a picture of Naruto's parents, his birth certificate, and an envelope that said 'For when the time is right.'

"That's what it says on this video tape," Sakura answered as she moved closer to Naruto to show him the writing on the side of the tape. Naruto studied the writing carefully and looked back at the envelope that he had discovered earlier.

"They have to be connected right!" He said excitedly, looking at Sakura with bright eyes. Sakura simply shrugged though, she didn't know if those two were connected or not but the only way to find was to look through them.

"We have to watch this! Come on Sakura-chan!"

Sakura followed her eager best friend down the stairs to the living room. She dusted off her pants and took a seat down on the couch as Naruto put the tape in. He took a seat next to her and began to tear open the letter.

"Sakura! Look it's a letter to me from my parents… to me!" Naruto held up the letter with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, I guess you have to read it!"

"Yeah, I do…" Naruto said looking down at the letter. He did not know what expect from the letter, he didn't remember anything about his parents so this was all new to him. Ever since Jiraiya had died it had been difficult for Naruto, not having any type of parental figure around for him. He had basically raised himself but thankfully, Jiraiya had left him massive amounts of money in multiple bank accounts to take care of himself financially.

"N-Naruto… what is this…?" Sakura mumbled out, staring at the television screen.

"What do you me-" Naruto froze as his eyes laid on the screen. "W-What is this…?" Naruto whispered to himself.

It was a disturbing picture, there were corpses laid everywhere and someone was moving the bodies into a circle. There was a small figure sitting in the center of the circle. The figure looked pale and weak, it didn't even look alive. Sakura squinted at the screen, focusing on the figure, when a shocked expression came over her face.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, tapping him on the shoulder, "That's you in the circle…"

"What?" Naruto said, snapping out of the trance he was in.

"That's you in the middle!" Sakura said as she pointed at the screen. The camera began to focus in on the small child as someone began to talk behind the camera.

_**'Naruto, if you're watching this then you are old enough to understand the entire situation. If you don't, it's okay, Jiraiya will help you to understand.'**_

The camera was placed down on something, showing the whole entire scene. A lady stepped out behind the camera, coming into view. She had bright red hair with huge violet eyes but you could tell she was nervous just by her facial expression; she constantly looked back at the scene and then back at the camera.

_**'Honey, we don't have a lot time left... Your dad is trying to get everything set up for you, we are not going to let you die like this, lose your life because of something stupid we had done in the past. It's not fair to you, you haven't even lived yet. You're only 4 and he's trying to take you away from the world. It's our fault for making a deal like this with him… so we are sacrificing our lives for you. Baby, it's NOT going to be easy once you know the truth. He's going to come looking for you, for revenge, but we know you can stay strong… you have t-**_

_**Sweetheart it's time to say goodbye'**_

The man that was moving the dead bodies before had now came into view. He looked exactly like Naruto, they were almost exactly identical. The lady sighed, not looking at the man, but she continued to speak.

_**'You have too Naruto, just know that we love you, okay? We are only doing this for you… Hopefully we will see you again…**_

_**We love you son, we know you'll be fine.'**_

The man flashed a grin at the camera, similar to Naruto's famous one. He grabbed the lady's hand and they made their way towards the circle that was surrounding the younger Naruto. Once they had reached their destination on the other side of the circle, they turned to face each other. They whispered something to each other that had caused both of them to smile genuinely, but it could not be heard from the camera's spot.

_**'We're ready Jiraiya.'**_ The man said, still facing the women, and in one swift moment, from both of them, they fell to the ground.

Sakura gasped covering her mouth as their bodies hit the ground with a loud thump. She didn't understand what was going on in the video or what Naruto's parents were talking about. She didn't understand what they meant when they said that he was coming to get Naruto? Who were they even talking about? She didn't understand any of it but she couldn't even imagine how Naruto was feeling. She felt terrible **for** him…

"We have to go now. There's no point in watching this." Naruto said angrily, shutting of the video with a click from the remote. Sakura watched in confusion as he walked around the room gathering items and stuffing them into a bag.

"What are you doing Naruto? What's going on? We didn't even finish watching the video!" Sakura asked, finding her voice. She wasn't sure of what he was doing, just a second ago he looked destroyed and confused, just like she was, and now he's… mad?

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, not looking at her as he put away the letter, he tried his best to calm his self down as he talked to her, "I'm not going to watch the end of that video, I read the letter and I kind of understand what's going on now, but one thing I am completely certain of is that we have to leave now." Naruto looked at Sakura with a serious expression on his face, after of few seconds he turned away; heading towards the door with the bag on his back.

"But Naruto!" Sakura shouted, jumping off the couch to chase after him. "Wait!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him back to face her. "I'm not going with you unless you tell me what's going on!"

"Then don't come with me!" Naruto snapped at her, turning away from her once again. "You would be safe if you didn't…"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, grabbing him again, "What is going on…?" Naruto gripped his fist, glaring at the ground, refusing to look up at her.

"Naruto…?" Sakura said a little more softly now, "…tell me what is happening."

"My parents had killed all those people in that video, including themselves, as a sacrifice to keep my life…" He spat, grinding his teeth together, "They made a deal with a demon for my life and that was their way of solving the problem!"

"D-Demon?"

"Yes, a demon… but now this demon is after me for the last time. What they did had only bought me a little time, Sakura-chan," Naruto looked up at her his voice getting softer, "We have to leave now, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head still confused, she was really lost now. A demon was coming after Naruto? How would Naruto even escape from it, wasn't it impossible? Sakura had so many different things running through her mind but she allowed herself to be pulled along by Naruto out of the house and into his car. She sat there in the car, quiet, as he drove. She didn't know what to say to him, what could she say? _'Hey sorry about your parents and sorry that a demon is coming after you but it'll be okay.' _No, that sounded completely stupid, so she just sat there in silence.

Naruto, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of this. He kept all the questions out of his mind for now, focusing on where he had to go. He knew the chances of escaping a demon was slim, especially if it wanted to kill him, but he wasn't going to go easy. He was going to do everything he can to keep himself alive, and now that Sakura was with him, he would protect her also. Even if he didn't come out alive after all of this, he would make sure that Sakura did… she had done nothing wrong for her to die also. He drove as fast he could through the streets, striving to get to where he needed to go. He was going to find this _Tsunade_ person his parents told him to find. If she was the answer to surviving then he was willing to find her…

* * *

"Ah, it's time…" A dark man had hissed. The man sat on his throne covered it black robs that hid most of his face, as creatures flown around him screeching, but you could see the smile he had on his face... a dark, menacing smile.

"You've found him?" The young teen asked as he bowed down to the man. The man didn't say another word but just nodded, his eyes closed and his head now facing upward towards the creatures above him.

"Do you want me to go retrieve him?" The man simply just shook his head to the teen's question.

"Let my children go first, Kushina's _abilities _are within the boy, we can not under estimate him." The man said softly lifting his arm towards the creatures. He snapped once, catching all of their attention, he spoke to them in strange tongue telling them what they had to do; and understanding his foreign language they screeched and began to fly away immediately.

"I thought the demon had died inside of her when she had passed!" The boy had yelled outranged, jumping up to his feet, glaring at the man.

"No, that old fool Jiraiya had let out the demon and then locked it away in the boy. I doubt the boy knows about the sleeping demon inside of him… but we'll soon see how they react to each other. My friend has slept long enough, wouldn't you agree Sasuke?"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it! I left you at this part on purpose Mwuahahahahahah! :D Review if you would like to see more!**


End file.
